


Say Something

by captaindestiel1



Series: Canonverse Destiel smut and fluff [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Inner Dialogue, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves Dean. His fearless leader, his friend, his lover. Unfortunately, Dean doesn't love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Dean walked in without a word, like he always did. He crawled on the bed, and like usual, didn't say anything. His presence knocked Castiel out of his drug-induced haze. The ex-angel smiled at him but Dean didn't smile back, he never did.

Castiel tasted the sweat on Dean’s neck and lips after a long day of fighting Croats. It really took a lot out of him and to be honest Castiel was sure he never had the energy to speak, even if he wanted to. Castiel pretended it didn't make him sad, that Dean hardly spoke to him, but it did.

He occasionally wished Dean would say something when he ran his hands over Castiel's ribs, under the small of his back, and over the swell of his ass, but he never did. Even when Dean was inside him, rutting against him and Castiel moaned in pleasure. Dean never said anything, he just panted, barely even moaned. Castiel knew he was just a stress reliever and he was fine with that. Even in this fucked up world at least he was able to touch Dean.

He wished Dean would say something; _"Hello. How is your day?"_ What Castiel wished most of all was that Dean would say _“I love you”_ , even if he didn’t mean it.

Once they're done, Dean redresses and Castiel wants Dean to say something, he leaves without a word like he always does. Then after Dean closes the door Castiel whispers “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was just thinking about the endverse today. i know its not gold lol.


End file.
